A collection of oneshots
by MarMarSparkles
Summary: Each chapter will have a new pairing, and I ship pretty much everything so feel free to make suggestions for the next chapters and ill see what I can do. Whether it be girlxguy, girlxgirl or guyxguy is fine. Contains smut and fluff
1. JohnxDave

I'm so sorry guys forgive me I wrote this out of complete boredom and it kinda ended up being this intimate =~=

I know I know I'm horrible :3 but this is my first smut ever so reviews would be really awesome please tell me how I can improve my writing

also I hope you like this and I hope you have a good day

Warning: this contains yaoi and sexual references/themes (whichever one it's supposed to be ) so of you don't like that don't read it please.

John finished watching Con Air and was about to turn to ask Dave how he liked the movie but realised that he had fallen asleep.

'Well it is getting late I suppose' he thought as he checked his digital clock beside the bed.

A little disappointed but sympathetic he carefully got off the bed so he didn't wake Dave and put everything away before turning the lights off. He climbed into the toasty blankets that Dave had warmed with his body heat snuggling into the blankets as quietly as he could. Rolling onto his side and noticing Dave was wearing his shades, he with shaky fingers, slide them off as slowly and as gently as he could. He figured that he would want them as soon as he woke up because of his sensitive eyes, so he put them on the bedside table on Dave's side thinking it would be more convenient. Although this meant having to lean over him in order to set them down, proceeding with caution he managed to put them on the table.

As John was retracting his arm back he became aware of just how much their bodies were in contact, John's leg was flush against the side of Dave's leg and their faces and chests were just inches apart. All he could think was just how sexy Dave looked right at that moment, and it didn't exactly help that the small amount of moonlight that came through the crack in the curtains was shining on Dave's face, particularly his slightly parted lips. John blushed profusely and quickly laid back down, trying not to make anymore contact between the two of them.

'What the hell am I thinking... Dave is my best friend and here I am thinking about kissing him.' John thought, mentally slapping himself.

He looked back at Dave apologising mentally, as if he was awake and could actually hear him. His gaze wandered from his lightly shut eyes to his lips, over his bare chest and further down to his ...

'...ah snap what the hell' he thought snapping his gaze back to the roof trying to stop himself from the sudden sprout of short x movies running rapidly through his noggin.

John noticed how he felt slightly warmer and was trying to determine whether it was his blushing or ...'oh wait crap I'm not am I ...' He lifts the blankets up and the edge of his boxers and peers at his semi hard on. (Good god why is it so weird to write that uggghhh )

'Well fuck' he thought but was quickly interrupted when Dave rolled onto his side closing what little distance John had made between them. John froze not knowing what to do, his best friend had just rolled onto him with his head and hand on his chest and his leg draped over his legs inches away from his raging boner. Every spot where Dave was touching him seemed to be trembling and tingling in a way John had never felt before. With this he was trying to hold back his desires to jump his bones right then and there, but he then noticed something that didn't quite click instantly in his think-pan. Something hard had been pressing against his leg and it wasn't until Dave shuffled slightly, letting out a just audible muffled whimper - that John realised Dave was in a similar situation.

This only turned John on even more and he couldn't help himself, he had gone past his limit and he had to do something. He gently pressed his lips against Dave's without a second thought, seemingly melting at the touch of his smooth and warm lips against his own. He broke off the kiss as he knew it wasn't right to take advantage of his friend while he was asleep, or at anytime for that matter but John was really craving ...well Dave.

When these feelings had started he had no clue but he did know was that sweet drug that came from Dave's lips were something he didn't want to miss out on. Dave's exposed nipple caught John's attention and he could only think of one thing. He latched onto Dave's nipple and began to tease it with his tongue, causing Dave to buck his hips against Johns, creating moans and gasps to come from both of them.

Dave began to push John off of him suddenly forceful for someone John thought was asleep, making John flinch in shock and suddenly feel extremely guilty in realising what he was just doing. He had definitely gone way too far

'I I I'm s sorry Dave' John stammered.

Silence filled the air for a awhile worrying John a little, not sure what he should say or do next. Dave had his head slumped downwards with his bangs covering his face, although with his palm still spread flat against John's chest. John saw this as a sign to leave but as he was about to get out of the bed something unexpected happened making John feel shocked, relieved and joyful all at the same time.

Don't be' Dave said with a lust filled voice as he quickly pushed John onto his back and smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

After what seemed to be only mere seconds they both broke the kiss gasping for air, Dave leaned over to Johns ear and whispered huskily 'I love you John, always have, I just didn't know how to say it, ya damn dork'.

'I love you too Dave' John said blushing more than ever.

They both smiled at each other and laughed like old times, only this time they had a big make out session to show each others now shared love and compassion.

Thanks for reading :3 it means a lot

i wrote this around midnight so I'm terribly sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes and if you find any feel free to message me so I can fix them up for you


	2. JohnxKarkat

"Those fuckasses tell me to come to this stupid New Years festival and then they ditch" Karkat muttered angrily under his breath.

He walked with his hands in his pockets towards the spot where John had been waiting in line for a cold drink, looking towards the front counter he saw the dork walking towards him.

"Took ya bloody long enough" Karkat said with a annoyed voice but with a smirk on his face.

"Hey I was getting famished and that was the shortest line we are likely to have found in a while anyways" John retorted.

Karkat held his arms up in surrender, and they both looked at each other and started cracking up laughing. As they continued to walk aimlessly around the festival grounds they talked about many things which seemed to make them both smile a lot more and become closer not only in their friendship but in their stance.

Suddenly John's eyes seemed to grow wide and he shrieked happily, running over to one of the many stalls surrounding them. John seemed to be especially fixated on a giant bunny hanging on the side wall with a tag saying 'Major Prize'. Karkat facepalmed, already knowing how this shit was gonna go down.

"So you want the bunny do ya?" He asked knowingly walking smoothly next to John.

John nodded wildly looking up at Karkat with his innocent and adorable ocean blue eyes. Karkat sighed rolling his eyes and handed money to the stall worker with the expectant look on his face so he could play the silly game and get it over with.

"Kay now you gotta smash all the blue clown heads that pop up as fast as you can. But remember not to hit the red ones or you'll loose points." The late 30's stall worker said to him with a monotone voice.

Karkat took another look at John - who seemed to be awfully excited - as if for confirmation that he was actually serious. He seemed serious, y'know in his own quirky lil' way.

"Eh what the heck, may as well." Karkat thought to himself as he looked back at the game and gave a nod to the stall worker as a gesture that he was ready.

Karkat seriously hadn't really played these sorts of games before, but seemed to get the main idea after the first two games. Although after the first two rounds he was really starting to get frustrated with the game and about to give up on his last paid for game. That was the moment when John stood behind Karkat putting his hands on his deciding to help him out, as he had played these sorts of game several times before. Karkat's face flushed and he would have frozen if it weren't for the game starting again and John's hands beginning to move the toy hammer around to the different blue clowns appearing. Those few minutes of the game with John seemed to crawl by for Karkat, and when the game ended he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

The two separated as a dinging noise was sounded, John looked cheerfully at him and started jumping up and down. Apparently they had finally won the giant bunny, the stall worker was grabbing the bunny and shoving it into his arms. The stall worker gave a nod of understanding as if seeing his flushed face for the literal connection between the two a second ago, which just resulted in Karkat becoming more flustered at the guy noticing his affections.

John went to grab the bunny from Karkat's arms but he grabbed onto it saying, "Woah woah there dork I think I might need to commandeer this bunny for the time being. Y'know since I just went through that shit game just for you".

Although showing a serious face to John he was really trying to hold back a laugh. John, being rather quiet, had a small blush and pout on his face. He looked cutely up to Karkat with those adorable ocean blue eyes then quickly looked down and played with the bottom of his shirt with a pouted blush on his face.

"But...that's not fair" John trailed off.

'Nope I am not falling for that, let's go." Karkat abruptly said, half trying to cover up for almost giving in but he figured letting the dork suffer for a little bit wouldn't hurt to much.

He began to walk away from John with a smile on his face, "what a dork" he thought to himself.

"Kaaaarrrrrrrkkkaaaaaaatttttt waaaaiiiiitttttt!" John yelled out, turning heads as he dragged out the words and ran towards Karkat.

As John was walking beside Karkat he was racking his brain for something anything that might persuade him to give him the damned bunny.

"I'll lend you my Rom coms, as many as you want." John said jumping on the spot, knowing that this would have definitely have convinced the overly dramatic troll, well hopefully.

The small but noticeably change on Karkat's face gave the impression that he was on his way to becoming completely persuaded.

"Success" John thought happily to himself grinning that cute grin to Karkat as he turned his entire body to face John head on.

"Fine but you, what you humans call 'owe me a favour' later" replied stubbornly with a hint of joy. (Oh god what could he be thinking of...I have no clue don't think it will really be evil but I think Karkat just wants to have something on John...*coughohdayum;)cough*, could be a chance to use it in a follow up or something *shrug* )

John's face lightened up instantly and he squealed as Karkat handed him the bunny. He was so focused on the bunny he didn't realise that by nodding in his excitement it would mean that he agreed to owe Karkat something.

As the two walked around the festival to different stalls - or rather John pointing out various different stalls and dragging Karkat towards - the night was nearing midnight and the fireworks were going to start soon. By now John had linked arms with Karkat, which they both decided was nessesary for similar reasons Karkat had convinced himself that it was so they wouldn't get separated when John wanted to run to another mini-game or shop but John thought of it as an excuse to drag Karkat to all of the mini-games and shops.

"How can you be so interested in all this crap, I'm exhausted!" Karkat complained.

"Ooo I know we should try and find a good spot to sit so we can see the fireworks clearly?" John beamed unlinking his arm from Karkat's and cuddling his oversized bunny to his chest.

"Sure let's go" he agreed, just wanting to sit down for 10 minutes at least, and an excuse to sit next to John was something he would more than willingly do.

They found a small hill that looked out onto the ocean and the clear sky a short walk away from the festival and decided it was perfect. John sat down cross legged with the bunny in his lap so he could cuddle it, and Karkat sat next to him with his legs laying down on the grass and his hands behind him on the grass. They both looked in awe and wonder up at the stars without a word to each other.

Karkat looked in front of him at the ocean and the dock were the fireworks were set up and said softly "wow it is a new year, it has gone so fast."

"I know right, it seriously has." John replied as if only realising it now.

"Oh look they seem to be setting up the fireworks, must be about time" Karkat remarked.

"Do you have any things you would have wanted to do before the new year?" John asked cheerfully and curious face looking in Karkat's direction.

Karkat looked at John with a somewhat analysing look as he thought to himself 'Shit does he know, was I that obvious. Goddamit I am a moron!"

John seemed to notice Karkat's reaction but put it down to that Karkat was just being either shy or stubborn. "C'mon there's like a minute, it's now or never' he encouraged not exactly realising what he was encouraging.

Karkat's expression softened as he let John's words sink in, and he believed he was right.

"We'll there was one thing" Karkat said nervously as he cautiously raised his hand to brush against John's face, leaning in a bit closer and looking into those ocean blue eyes, as if to search for signs of fear or disapproval. When their didn't seem to be and Karkat managed to stop the battling voices in his head saying he should and he shouldn't, he swiftly placed his lips on John's lips and kissed them as best he knew how. As the two parted after mear seconds, both of their faces were flushed beyond repair.

Karkat began to feel doubtful of the decision he just made, 'would he hate me now? Did I just ruin everything?' Was all that was running through his head as he pulled back and flinched away from John not wanting to be confronted with his scornful face.

The unexpected happened though Karkat felt a small hand pull his chin in the direction of where John was sitting, and the next thing he knew John was kissing him back with more passion than Karkat had tried to fit into the seconds before. It was as if fireworks were playing in Karkat's head, he was trying to process what was happening. When they pulled apart from each other Karkat realised the fireworks of joy he thought were in his head were really the fireworks over the ocean signalling the new year.

Still looking into each others eyes smiling lovingly at each other Karkat blurted out "I love you John".

John just smiled and said 'I love you too Karkat'.

"So did you guys enjoy the fireworks or what, pretty explosive don't ya reckon" an unknown voice called out obnoxiously.

The two boys whipped their heads around to see so the voice belonged to, and who else but the friends that ditched them, Dave, Terezi and Sollux. Apparently they had set the whole thing up, because they wanted to finally get the two dorks together so they could realise they didn't actually have unrequited love for each other. Of course they were both thoroughly embarrassed as they had been fooled and spied on the entire time, and Karkat being Karkat went off his nutters cursing at the group for toying with their personal lives. But in the end they all had a great laugh about the events of the night and enjoyed each others company. Well that is until the next day and onwards when Karkat would never hear the end of the lame jokes about how much of a dork he was... But shit happens and frankly Karkat should be about used to it by now :3

END


End file.
